(1) Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to exercise equipment and methodology.
More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for storing and using dumbbells.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Racks for storing dumbbells are well known in the art. However, as has been demonstrated many times in the Patent Office, existing apparatus and methods often can be improved by utilizing an unidentified, unanticipated combination which provides functions that are unpredictable in view of the prior art.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved system to store and utilize dumbbells.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved system to store and utilize dumbbells.